Masquerade
by smokingshadow
Summary: In ihrem letzten Jahr in Hogwarts, erreichen die Feindseligkeiten zwischen Irene & James und Sherlock & John einen neuen Höhepunkt: James tritt einer mysteriösen Vereinigung bei und zieht Irene in seinen Bann, während Sherlock versucht, diese von Moriartys schädlichen Einflüssen zu bewahren... IA/JM & IA/SH
1. Chapter 1

Als sich die Abteiltür öffnete, zuckte Irene unmerkbar zusammen und ihre Hand schloss sich instinktiv um ihren Zauberstab im Mantel. „Ruhig Blut, Kleines.", grinste James, als er sich ihr gegenüber niederließ. „Ich werde dich schon nicht beißen." Lächelnd zuckte sie kurz mit einer Augenbraue. „Versprochen?" Lachend blickte er aus dem Fenster des Hogwarts Express', der noch immer in King's Cross stand.

Irene streichelte ihre Katze Lilith, die selig auf ihrem Schoß schlief.

„Kann ich mir dieses Schuljahr wieder Clyde von dir ausleihen, wenn ich nach Hause schreiben möchte?", fragte sie in die Stille hinein. Er sah sie wieder an, doch dieses Mal lag in seinen Augen etwas Diabolisches. „Vater hat mir in den Ferien einige neue Flüche beigebracht. Die Eule schien das passende Versuchsobjekt gewesen zu sein." Irene schluckte trocken, zwang sich zu einem Lächeln, wandte den Blick aber ab. „Ich kann es kaum erwarten, einige von ihnen zu benutzen…", zischte James als die Abteiltür abermals aufflog und John Watson sie Beide musterte.

„An ihm, zum Beispiel." Irene brach in schallendes Gelächter aus, doch verstummte sofort wieder, als sie James' strengen Blick sah. Räuspernd wandte sie sich John zu. „Heute ganz allein unterwegs, Watson? Wie töricht…" Der Junge lächelte freundlich zurück. „Nicht ganz so töricht wie du letztes Jahr, nicht wahr, Adler?" James sprang auf, stellte sich vor Irene und zückte seinen Zauberstab. „Wie kannst du es wagen? Jämmerliches, kleines Schlammblut!"

Grinsend kopfschüttelnd schloss John die Tür wieder und ging weiter. Schnaubend drehte sich James wieder zu Irene, die nun aus dem Fenster blickte und geistesabwesend Lilith streichelte. „Alles okay, Irene?" Sie erwiderte nichts, doch als der Zug bereits eine Stunde unterwegs war, flüsterte sie: „Danke." Er öffnete die Augen, scheinbar hatte er doch nicht geschlafen, lächelte und antwortete: „Keine Ursache."

Als sie am Abend das Gelände von Hogwarts erreichten und auf dem Weg zur Großen Halle waren, erblickten sie Watson und Holmes in einiger Entfernung. Irenes Augen blitzten und ihre Schritte wurden schneller, doch James hielt sie am Ärmel zurück.

„Was?", zischte sie, ihre blauen Augen funkelten voller Zorn. „Hältst du es wirklich für ratsam, bereits jetzt Rache auszuüben?", flüsterte er. „Ich kenne da wohlmöglich ein Mittel, das weit weniger Strafe nach sich zieht." Er fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die kurzen Haare und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Ich dürfte davon gar nichts wissen… richtig?" Einer ihrer Mundwinkel zuckte kurz, als sie näher an James trat. „Aber du weißt, dass du mir vertrauen kannst…" Er schien kurz mit sich zu kämpfen, dann sah er sie wieder an. „Gut, aber wenn du es vermasselst, wirst du dir wünschen, nie geboren zu sein, klar?" Sie zwang sich, seinem Blick standzuhalten und nickte langsam. „Also, was ist es?" Er lächelte triumphierend. „Wir treffen uns um Mitternacht am See, ganz in Schwarz gekleidet. Dann werden wir sehen, ob du dafür geeignet bist."

Ohne sie eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen, ging er an ihr vorbei, Richtung Schloss. Verwirrt blieb sie stehen, sah ihm nach und flüsterte, mehr zu sich: „Wer ist „Wir"?"


	2. Chapter 2

Sie saßen ruhig am Slytherin-Tisch, eine Schweigeminute für Professor Goodwill, Lehrerin für Zaubertränke und allseits beliebt, wurde ermordet in ihrem Haus vorgefunden. James warf Irene immer wieder abschätzende Blicke zu, doch jedes Mal, wenn sie sie erwiderte, wandte er sich ab.

Schließlich wurden die neuen Erstklässler in gewohnter, feierlicher Manier willkommen geheißen. Als die Zeremonie des Sprechenden Hutes beendet war, erhob sich der Schulleiter, Professor James Potter, ein weiteres Mal und bat um Stille. „Aufgrund der noch immer rätselhaften Hintergründe des Abscheidens Professor Goodwills, haben die Hauslehrer und ich entschieden, dass sich sämtliche Schüler bis acht Uhr in den Gemeinschaftsräumen zu sein haben. Desweiteren werdet ihr ab sofort von den entsprechenden Lehrern zum Unterricht begleitet. Sollte sich einer von Ihnen dazu gedrungen sehen, sich gegen einer der Regeln aufzulehnen, so hat er eine Strafe zu erwarten, die seinem Vergehen angemessen ist. Denn eines solltet ihr bei euren jugendlichem Tollkühn nicht vergessen: Ihr werdet möglicherweise nicht nur euer Leben in Gefahr bringen, sondern das von uns allen."

Nach diesen Worten hielt James Irenes unsicheren Blick stand und lächelte ihr sogar ermutigend zu. „Irene!" Erst jetzt drang die Stimme ihrer besten Freundin Katherine zu ihr hindurch, mit einem letzten, bohrenden Blick bedachte sie James und wandte sich dann ihr zu. „Was ist?" Kate grinste. „Sieh mal, der neue Professor für Zaubertränke." Irene reckte den Kopf und tastete suchend den Lehrertisch mit ihrem Blick ab. Doch der Ersatz stand vorne bei Professor Potter und schien jeden Schüler einzeln mit seinen grauen Augen zu fokussieren.

„Es freut mich nun, euch Professor Carrington vorzustellen, der nicht nur Zaubertränke unterrichten wird, sondern auch die Führung des berüchtigten Haus der Slytherin übernehmen wird. Hoffentlich halten sie es länger als 2 Jahre mit ihnen aus. Alles Gute, Professor."

Die ganze Halle brach in tosendes Gelächter aus, denn seit einem Jahrzehnt konnte es kein Professor lange mit dem Haus der Schlange aushalten.

Nach dem Festessen war Irene die Erste, die aus der Großen Halle verschwand, blind lief sie Gänge entlang, auf der Suche nach einem einsamen Ort, um nachdenken zu können. Menschen können verdammt anstrengend sein.

Als sie die Eulerei erreichte und japsend nach Luft schnappte, packte sie das Gefühl, verfolgt worden zu sein. Instinktiv drehte sie sich um und riss in der gleichen Bewegung den Zauberstab nach oben.

„Holmes.", zischte sie. Er stand grinsend an der Wand gelehnt und schüttelte seinen Lockenkopf. „Ich muss sagen, dass ich wirklich überrascht bin, Irene." Lächelnd trat sie näher und lehnte sich ebenfalls mit einer Schulter an die Wand, Sherlock zugewandt, während sie den Zauberstab durch ihre Finger gleiten ließ. „Wieso das denn?" Er stieß sich von der Wand ab und kam ihr dabei so nahe, dass sich ihre Lippen beinahe berührten. Sie spürte ihr Herz beinahe zittern, als sie seinen herben Geruch wahrnahm.

Er beugte sich zu ihrem Ohr und flüsterte: „Weil du dich verrätst." Sie schluckte schwer und er drehte sich um, während er die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte.

„Du bluffst.", fauchte sie aufgebracht. Doch er blieb ganz ruhig. „Nein. Deine Reaktion auf Professor Potters Drohung war ganz eindeutig. Du und Moriarty - ihr heckt etwas aus." Sie trat näher auf ihn zu, bis sie fast ohne Abstand hinter ihm stand. „Und warum bist du jetzt hier und erzählst mir all das? Ich brauche keinen Schutz, Sherlock." Er drehte sich um und packte sie hart am Arm. „Wie kannst du nur so naiv sein? Mit Moriarty rennst du in dein eigenes Unglück, Irene!" Sie lächelte siegessicher. „Du sorgst dich um mich?" Als er nicht antwortete, beugte sie sich vor und küsste ihn auf die Wange. „Ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen, Holmes und davon abgesehen… brauche ich die Gefahr." Seine grauen Augen blitzten auf. „Also immer noch der Wolf im Lammfell?" Er wandte sich zum Gehen, drehte sich dann aber noch einmal um. „Dann gebe acht, dass dich kein anderer Wolf für ein Schaf hält." Mit einem Seufzen machte Irene ihrem schlechten Gewissen Luft und als sie ihr inneres Schutzschild stabilisiert hatte, machte sie sich auf zum Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum. Es war höchste Zeit, sich auf die kommende Nacht vorzubereiten.


End file.
